Of Muffins and Mayhem
by Poohdog
Summary: Kurt's tired of cooking disasters. More specifically, he's tired of Kitty's cooking disasters. So now it's time to teach Kitty how to make muffins that don't bounce or shatter floors. Kurtty smatterings. Romy second and third chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own X-men Evolution or anything to do with Marvel or the WB. I'm just playing with the characters.**

**A little scene setting: Originally there was another story that kind of connected this so to set things straight, it takes place in Britain on an island called Muir Isle. Dr. Moria MacTaggart has her lab there and Excalibur headquarters is there too. Excalibur is a superhero group composed of adults, at this time being Kitty, Kurt, Piotr, Rayne, Pete Wisdom, and possibly others although that's not important for this story as they don't warrant even a mention. Jamie is also present, helping out Moria in her lab but is only 17 or 18. Okay? Okay.**

It had been Pete Wisdom who eyed her from across the bar she had gone to with Rayne. It had been Pete Wisdom who Kitty had defended when he wanted to join Excalibur. It had been Pete Wisdom who everyone had said would eventually break her heart. It had been Kitty Pryde who had just broken his.

"Kitty?" someone called quietly. She looked up from where she was sitting along the rocky shore of Muir Island. The water crashed against the rocks in the dark night, pierced only by the light coming from the windows of Excalibur headquarters. Or was she on the side with Moira's laboratory? She didn't really know. People who are running away don't really pay attention to where they're going. "Everybody's been looking for you."

"Everybody?" she asked Rayne, her eyes full of tears. The nineteen-year-old girl sat down on a rock next to the one Kitty was on.

"Well, Moira and Sean thought we ought to let you unwind on your own but Jamie, Theresa, and I have been looking for you."

"I didn't mean to worry anybody. I just needed to be out of there," she told her, looking back out at the sea.

"Kurt's looking for you too," Rayne said softly. Kitty blinked her eyes hard, trying to fight back the tears. Rayne scooted closer to her, slipping onto the same large rock and rubbing her back. "Want to tell me what happened?" Kitty shook her head, not entirely trusting herself to speak. "You sure? I'm a real good listener," Rayne told her before changing into wolf form and lying down with her head on Kitty's knee. A choked laugh came out of Kitty's mouth.

"It'd bore you." Rayne raised her head from Kitty's knee and shook it. "You really don't mind?" Again she shook her head. Kitty sighed as Rayne turned back into a human and sat next to her on the rock again.

"Tell me what happened," she said. Kitty managed a weak smile.

"Kurt decided to give me a cooking lesson after I burnt my mac and cheese yesterday, remember?"

"All too well," Rayne said, wrinkling her nose.

"So this afternoon I went into the kitchen and he said he was going to teach me how to make something simple. He told me to go get a bowl and a spoon and measuring cups while he pulled out ingredients. Then he asked me to grab the muffin pan…

* * *

"We're making muffins?" Kitty asked him. "Why muffins?"

"I don't want the floor here to ever suffer as badly as the floor in the Xavier Institute."

"That was one time."

"Yes, one time before Professor Xavier banned you from entering the kitchen again."

"He did not ban me!"

"He banned you from entering unsupervised."

"Fine, but it wasn't all because of the muffins."

"It was too! Would you like me to call Scott or Rogue and ask?" he questioned, learning slightly closer to her to make his point. Her heart thudded against her chest and she pulled a strand of her long hair away from her face. It was falling down in curls today; she hadn't bothered to straighten it this morning. Kurt pulled back.

"Okay, okay, you win," Kitty told him. "Teach me how to make better muffins."

"Muffins that do not bounce or break floors or cut through counter tops," Kurt added.

"Yes," she sighed, glaring at him playfully.

"Good. Now let's start by preheating the oven."

"Can't you just set it at a higher temperature when you put the muffins in?" Kurt sighed loudly at her question. "I take that as a no?" Kitty asked.

"Kitty, do you know what happens when things get put in an oven that's too hot?"

"They burn?"

"So what happens to muffins when the oven goes past the temperature it's supposed to be at?"

"They burn?" Kitty suggested meekly. Kurt nodded and then handed her a measuring cup.

"You can measure out the flour."

* * *

"So we worked on the muffins together and other than my turning them purple by smashing the blueberries in the batter it went alright," Kitty told Rayne. "We put them in the oven and we sat around talking normally, you know?"

"Normally like normal conversation or normally like conversation between you and Kurt?" Rayne asked.

"Aren't they the same?"

"At this point no. You and Kurt have been friends for so long that if you get lost in the conversation nobody else can really keep up."

"It's not that bad."

"So it was that type of conversation?"

"I suppose so," Kitty sighed, looking out at the sea still crashing upon the rocks. Rayne put a light hand on her shoulder.

"What happened next?"

* * *

Kurt pulled them out and set them on the stovetop. For a moment they both stared at them until finally Kurt reached out and grabbed one, tossing it from hand to hand as it steamed before picking off a small part out of it and putting it in his mouth.

"How bad is the damage?" Kitty asked him. Kurt tossed her the hot muffin, which she caught and set down on the table before pulling off another small piece to try. She smiled as she looked up at Kurt who had grabbed another one. "It didn't break my teeth or cut the table!" she yelped happily, picking up the muffin again and then throwing it on the ground. It made a sad, squishy splat and Kitty squealed happily, grabbing Kurt's arms as he shoved the last of his muffin in his mouth, looking alarmed. "It didn't bounce either! I helped make something that isn't deadly!" Kurt swallowed and began to laugh.

"Thank you," she told him, letting go of her arms, looking at the ground.

"Kitty, what's wrong?" he asked her.

"I- nothing Kurt."

"You do not lie very well," he told her. She looked up at him, her eyes wide and rather sad. "You should go back to bouncing. It suits you better." Kitty smiled at him, shifting her hair again.

"Do you like Pete?" she asked him suddenly. He looked at her strangely for an instant and then looked away, moving to start cleaning up the dishes.

"I think he's a good member of the team when he wants to be," Kurt answered.

"I mean, Pete and me," Kitty asked quietly. She stood in the middle of the kitchen, feeling unsure. Kurt didn't answer and at first she thought that he hadn't heard her. She was about to repeat the question when he spoke.

"I'm afraid that he's going to break your heart, the same as Piotr and Moira are worried," he told her. He turned around from the sink to face her. Her face was troubled but she met his eyes. Quickly he turned away.

"Is that all?" she asked him. He blinked hard and looked down, leaning against the sink, his hands on the edge of the counter.

"Why do you need to know more?"

"I just-"

He turned around. "Kitty, did something happen? You can tell me. If he-"

"Nothing happened. Well, not now. Something did happen but that was a long time ago, before him even I think. I don't even know- Kurt I…" she ended mid-sentence and looked at him again. His yellow eyes met hers before she suddenly stepped forward. He placed one hand on her shoulder.

"You can tell me if something happened. We're friends, Kitty."

Her head whirled. She could feel an answer coming up in her throat but her mind got jumbled and instead she took a step closer still and tilted her head upwards, slipping onto her toes for a moment to reach his mouth before he leaned his own head down.

Suddenly he pulled away. "Kitty what-"

"Kitty!" someone else yelled. She turned toward the kitchen doorway and saw Pete Wisdom standing there, looking as though he had just been shot and wounded. She looked between startled Kurt and hurt Pete and then she took off running. Her steps pounded through Excalibur headquarters and out the door into the cool outdoors of Muir Island. It was only her feet in control, her head spinning away as she crossed the rocks, barely noticing her stumbles, trying to run until her head finally caught up. Pete caught up with her first.

"Kitty," he said, grabbing her shoulder. She pulled away from him, unable to look at him. "Kitty please," he begged. She drew her arms around her chest still refusing to turn. Tears threatened to enter her eyes. Pete reached out and slipped his hand around her chin, gently turning her face towards his, leaning his face near hers. His lips pressed against hers but she didn't press back. After a second she pulled away and looked toward the ground. Pete cussed.

"I knew it! I knew it this entire time, Kitty! I thought since you said you liked me it would go away but-" He swore again and turned his back, starting to walk away. Kitty stood there stumbling for something to say.

"Pete," she struggled out. He whipped around, his eyes glaring.

"What?"

"I- I'm sorry I-"

"Well I'm glad you're sorry Kitty!" he yelled at her then ran his hand through his hair. He sighed. "Well, no, no I'm not." A swear broke his lips again and his hand ran through his hair again. It now stood completely on end. Kitty looked down again. "I was falling in love with you, Kitty and I told myself- I told myself I was imagining things, that you really were just friends, that you were falling in love with me and not already in love with him. And you looked me in the eyes and told me, you told me you were just friends!" he roared. His hands went around her shoulders and he gave her a shake as tears formed in his eyes. "You lied Kitty, you lied! How long!"

"I- how long what?" she asked, tears beginning in her own eyes.

He swore again. "How long have you been seeing him!"

"I haven't! We haven't. He doesn't even-"

"Don't give me that shit!" he yelled, giving her a shake again. Kitty pulled away from him, tears in both their eyes. "I've seen him, Kitty, I've seen him watch you!"

"We've never done anything! I was the one who kissed him!" Pete glared before cussing again and turning his back.

"I should have known Kitty," he muttered and then walked away, leaving Kitty alone. She sank down on the rocks where she was, staying there until Rayne had found her.

* * *

"Was he right then?" Rayne asked her.

"About what?" Kitty questioned tiredly.

"Kurt."

"I wasn't- I'm not seeing Kurt. I don't even know if he likes me as anything more than a friend. I-"

"I meant, was Pete right? Are you in love with him?" Kitty blinked hard. Her stomach tumbled. She hadn't really thought about it, not directly. Every time the thought of love had entered her head she had pushed it aside because it wasn't Pete who came to her mind. It was Kurt. Kurt had dated other people and she had convinced herself that she didn't like him, that they were only friends, good friends. He had been dating someone when she'd started dating Pete. She had tried not to notice that none of his relationships had lasted long; she had tried not to notice that his girlfriends, no matter how nice drove her nuts; she had tried not to notice that she laughed hardest with him; she had tried not to notice that it was him she most often turned to when she felt close to tears; she had tried not to notice that he haunted her dreams.

"Yes," she said softly. "Rayne, I am. I've tried not to think I am but I know I am." She started to cry and Rayne slid to her side, letting Kitty's head rest on her shoulder. "I'm in love with Kurt. I'm in love with Kurt." She continued to cry quietly until Rayne got to her feet and pulled on Kitty's hand to get her up.

"Where are we going?" Kitty yelped, slipping her hand away and then brushing away her tears.

"We're going back to headquarters and you're going to find Kurt," Rayne told her, tugging at her hand again. This time Kitty didn't slip it away.

"I don't want to. I've made enough of a fool out of myself for one day, thank you very much. I'm not going back to headquarters tonight. I'll go- I'll go sleep in Moria's lab. Or I'll-"

"Why would you do that Kitty?" Kurt asked. Her head darted to the shadows where he had been sitting, hidden in the same indigo color. Rayne stopped tugging her hand and slid away, gliding through her transformation to a wolf as she went.

"I don't want to- I," she stopped as he came closer to her. She began to walk away, vaguely in the direction of headquarters.

"I've been listening to you."

"The whole time?" she asked angrily, stopping in her trek.

"Only since Rayne asked you if Pete was- if he was right about you being- with me being. I was going to just interrupt you but then I heard what you were talking about and I wanted to know." Kitty began to walk again. Kurt followed. "Kitty, what you said, did you…"

"I- Kurt it-" she began then looked at his face in the dim light cast by the outside of headquarters. She stopped where she was and he got closer. "I meant it," she said softly. His response was quiet yet made her mind explode. His warm lips slipped on to hers, fitting comfortably against them for a moment before she leaned into a hug, resting her head on his shoulder. It seemed forever and yet no time at all before they separated.

"I'm cold," she said quietly. Rayne was long gone. He nodded and put an arm around her, letting them walk back toward headquarters together. At the sound of the door Piotr's voice rang through the house.

"That's not Pete is it? Do you know what's going on? I got back and he was leaving for some-" Piotr stopped as he entered the room, his hand frozen on the back of his head where he was ruffling his short hair, and saw Kitty with Kurt's arm around her waist, her head nuzzled toward his neck.

"Finally," he muttered and then turned toward the living area again.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Kurt called after him. Kitty broke the embrace and grabbed his hand, pulling them both toward the living area, feeling her face turn bright red.

"Was it that obvious?" she asked.

"Both of you have been completely obvious about it for I don't know how long," Rayne laughed as they entered the living room. Jamie was sprawled out on the couch, snorting.

"At least since she came here," Piotr said. "Kurt insisted to me they were only friends but-" Kitty noticed Kurt turning a little purple, a red blush swarming under his blue fur, and he squeezed her hand before teleporting into the kitchen. She smiled gratefully.

"Muffin?" he asked, handing her a now cold muffin. She laughed lightly before he placed down the dome shaped bread on the table and leaned close to her. Her eyes closed as his lips drew near to hers.

**I have one more story that has Kurt and Kitty in it though since my other story with them hasn't even been reviewed once I don't think I'll post it. It's mainly Rogue/Remy anyway. Anyway, I'd be really grateful if you review this one! Please?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own X-men Evolution or anything to do with Marvel or the WB. I'm just playing with the characters.**

**This chapter takes place about two years after the muffin incident, just so you know. And it will make a bit more sense if you've watched Sins of the Son.**

"Le Beau get back here! That's mine! I will zap you when I find you! Get your butt back here!"

"Barely out of sight and she's already hankerin' to see my behind again!"

"You idiotic-"

"Have I walked into the middle of a lover's quarrel?" Sam sniggered, walking into the entry way where Rogue was chasing after Remy.

"I thought you picked up Jay and Melody already, Sam," Rogue told him.

"Feather-brain forgot his bag," he explained casually as Remy came back and placed his arms around Rogue's waist. She pushed him away.

"Jay was in Jamie's old room. Come'n," she instructed, leading the way up the stairs.

"It's real quiet here," Sam commented, falling into step alongside Rogue. Remy followed behind them, his eyes carefully on Sam.

"Just you, me, and the poker addict here," Rogue told him.

"So it's true then? Professor Xavier's closing the institute?" Sam asked in amazement while Remy caught up to them as they entered the hallway and came close to Rogue's side. She rolled her eyes at her husband and then reached around, pulling her book out of the back pocket of his jeans.

"Yeah, is true for now. He's gone to help look for David."

"David?"

"His son," Rogue answered, opening the door to what had once been Jamie's room. It had last belonged to Jay Guthrie, one of Sam's younger brothers. Now it belonged to no one. Professor Xavier was allowing Rogue and Remy to stay in his house as long as they needed but he had shut down the school a couple of months ago. Sam's siblings, Jay and Melody, as well as Piotr Rasputin's sister, Illyana, had stayed behind with Rogue, Remy, and Ororo until the semester ended. Ororo had taken Illyana back to Russia yesterday and was going to join the professor, Jean, and Scott in looking for David. Rogue and Remy were going to join them but new circumstances had arisen. They had decided to stay where they were for the time being.

"He has a son?" Sam asked, startled, abandoning his trek for the large bag in the center of the room.

"Didn't Melody or Jay tell you?" Remy asked him. "Melody's usually pretty talkative."

"She told me somethin' about him going to track down a powerful, psychotic mutant." Sam grabbed the bag and slung it over his shoulder.

"In a nutshell that'd be David," Rogue filled him in. "I've only fought him once. Jean, Scott, and Ororo have twice. He really ain't all there."

"He's got a lotta personalities and each one has a different power," Remy explained as they left the room. "Most in control is Lucas and he ain't no one to mess with." Unintentionally Rogue shuddered. She hated not going to help find David and bring him under control but at the same time she knew she shouldn't go, not now.

"He as powerful as the professor?" Sam asked halfway down the stairs. Remy nodded and opened his mouth to speak when a large crash was heard from downstairs.

"Whoops, sorry!" a girl's voice yelled.

"I thought I told ya'll to stay in the car!" Sam yelped dashing down the rest of the stairs, landing with a loud thump as he jumped the last four.

"We got bored," Melody told him, coming down from the ceiling and landing neatly on her feet, her aura that enabled her to fly fading away. Jay stayed where he was across the room, his wings folded neatly against his back.

"Come'n now," Sam sighed, putting a hand on his sister's shoulder and leading her out the door, motioning for Jay to come too. "Bye, Rogue, Remy," he called, as Jay slipped through the door before he followed with Melody.

"I'm gonna miss havin' them around," Rogue said sadly, leaning into Remy. "It's too quiet here without them."

"I always thought it was quiet here most of the time other than Melody or when Jay decided to make somebody laugh by being the entire cast of a musical."

"But now there's no Melody either," Rogue reminded him still sad.

"You're feelin' guilty again about not goin' to help look for David, aren't you?" Remy asked. Rogue pulled away from him and started walking toward the living room. "Professor Xavier understands. He doesn't want you to come under the circumstances anyway."

"But I feel like I should be there," she said, turning around harshly, spinning on her heel. "I'm one of the first x-men. I should be helpin' him to-"

"Evan's not goin'."

"He's with the Morlocks."

"Neither are Kitty and Kurt."

"They're already part of a team that needs them."

"Like you need to stay behind for this one fight," Remy told her as he pulled her down onto a couch with him.

"I know but I still feel like I should be with them," Rogue sighed.

"I feel like you should be here."

"I feel like that too. I feel both," she leaned her head onto his shoulder. Remy moved his red and black eyes to meet hers and she nodded before he began running his fingers through her hair and along the curve of her neck. A shiver of pleasure ran down her spine feeling his fingers touch the bare skin of her neck. When she was eighteen, Rogue had started to learn to shut off her power, only for a little while at first, enough to pass someone the salt shaker without making them unconscious. It had grown until she could manage to go an hour straight on a good day without using her power on someone. She would have to go without skin contact for two hours before she could steal another hour or so and she had no control when she slept. More than she cared to admit, she stole Remy's powers during the night. Luckily she woke up as soon as they touched and pulled away. And then, three months ago, her power of absorption had suddenly ceased to exist.

Her other abilities has persisted. Along with the ability to somewhat control her power, the "growth spurt" when she was eighteen had also granted her the ability to fly and a small amount of increased strength, small compared to Piotr or Blob at least. But for two months she had lived as though those were her only powers. And then, just as suddenly as they had left, they returned. She had been frightened when they had. After all, losing them had sparked her curiosity immediately. Hank had helped her find the reason for the loss; she was pregnant. Her greater control had long meant she could become pregnant but staying that way had seemed impossible. Somehow, now, she had. When her power had turned back on she had been afraid the baby was lost but after an ultrasound they had found that the baby was indeed healthy and still growing regardless of whether she turned her powers on or off. But the baby was why she didn't go with the other x-men to find David. It was a miracle she was still pregnant after three months; she couldn't risk miscarrying by being hit in a fight or something of that nature.

Rogue felt Remy's other hand, the one not stroking her neck and now the edge of her shoulder, slip around her waist and closed her eyes without thinking as he brought his mouth onto hers. Her hands slipped around his neck as she leaned slightly back. His hand around her waist reached toward the back of her pants and suddenly she pulled back and swatted him. "It's my book!" she insisted, getting up. "Is gettin' to it all you can think about?"

"It got your mind off of everythin' else!" Remy insisted, looking up at her as she stood over him with her arms crossed over her chest, glaring.

"I'm goin' upstairs to take a bath, with my book, LeBeau!" she told him and began storming off. Remy followed.

"I like your thinkin' chere. Think I'll join you."

"You will not!"

"Why not? Sounds like fun."

"You are a sick-"

"Fine, fine if you don't want me in the tub I'll just watch," he smirked.

"No! My time to read my book."

"Why won't you let me read that book?"

"If I told you I'd have no reason to keep hidin' it."

"Exactly, chere. Now hand it over." Rogue growled at him as she headed toward the stairs again.

"No!"

"Ah, come'n."

"No."

"What could you be hidin' from Remy?"

"No!" she insisted as she reached the foot of the stairs.

"Now Marie, what-" Bamf! Rogue jumped a foot in the air and Remy caught her before she fell off the stairs.

"I told you we should have called or at least rung the doorbell," Kitty's voice rang.

"It's more fun this way," Kurt insisted.

"You could have killed Marie."

"I would not have."

"You could have."

"Glad to know we're not the only couple who argues more than doin' anythin' else," Remy told Rogue pointedly. Kitty blushed and then ran to Rogue, grabbing her in a tight hug.

"I'm sorry about him. We're going to my mother's for the holidays but we wanted to stop by here first," she said as she let go. "I assure you, I was all for at least calling ahead but Kurt-"

"Realized it would be much easier just to come," he finished with a smirk, showing off his pointed teeth as his tail swept the ground. Kitty glared at him. Laughing Kurt went forward and gave Rogue a hug while Remy gave Kitty a quick one armed embrace. "How are you doing?" Kurt muttered in Rogue's ear before she pulled away. The look on his face was serious concern. It was still strange to see Kurt acting grown-up.

"I'm alright," she answered. He smiled at her.

"How're ya'll doin'?" she asked, her tone considerably lighter than before.

"Fairly well, you know. Worrying about Jamie, Rayne, and Theresa," he answered with a chuckle. "We left them in charge at Muir Isle. Moria's hoping her lab will still be intact when she and Sean come back."

"Thankfully Jamie's not quite as much of a klutz as he used to be," Kitty said happily.

"How long are you here for?" Rogue asked them.

"Until you kick us out," Kitty grinned. "I told you, we're going to my mother's. I can wait. She still stares at Kurt all the time when she thinks we're not paying attention. I think she's still shocked her daughter married someone blue."

"I'm still in shock someone was willin' to marry my flea bitten half-brother," Rogue snorted. Kurt glared at her playfully and then grabbed Kitty by the waist. She leaned against him, her head snuggled against his chest. Rogue could easily read the look on his face: mine. "Especially you Kitty. I thought you had more sense." She shrugged.

"I get cold easily. He has fur. That's the only reason."

"Hey!" Kurt yelped, still not letting go of her. Remy began to laugh.

"You shouldn't laugh you know," Kitty told him. "Marie told me that she only married you because she thought you would leave her alone if she did."

"Na, she mighta told you that but my chere loves Remy," he said smugly, trying to bring Rogue to him as Kurt had grabbed Kitty. It didn't work. Rogue pulled away.

"Actually she's right. Only problem is that while marrying Kurt has kept her warm, marrying you has done nothing but make you more annoying," Rogue informed him.

"What a lucky baby born to such a loving pair of parents," Remy snorted. Kitty giggled. "And what's so funny now?" Remy asked her.

"It's still strange to me that you two are the one having a baby," she answered.

"Always thought it would be Jean and Scott," Kurt added.

"Jean's got the most likely powers for it," Kitty continued.

"And as sickeningly sweet as they were before we left the institute-"

"We half expected them to have a baby before they even left."

"They're the ones who are sickeningly sweet?" Rogue asked, glaring at them. "Who's finishing each other's sentences here?"

"Thanks Jamie," Kurt told her.

"He points out the same thing?"

"Apparently we can make him lose his appetite," Kitty said proudly. "And you know how powerful his stomach is, err are maybe? I never know my grammar rules around Jamie." Rogue rolled her eyes and started for the stairs.

"I'm going to the bath. Make yourselves at home."

"Ah, Rogue, this is home," Kurt called after her. She could hear the smile in his voice.

"Bath time," Remy laughed, trying to follow after her.

"I told you, you're not coming!" Rogue yelled at him.

"But I thought you wanted your book," he said with a smirk, pulling it out of his pocket.

"You thief!" she yelled. Kitty and Kurt burst out laughing at the foot of the stairs.

* * *

That evening Rogue was sitting in the library reading her book when she heard the padding of feet coming towards her. She looked up to see Kitty wearing a guy's shirt, one she presumed had at least once been Kurt's. Kitty and Kurt had decided to stay overnight before heading on to Kitty's mother's house. Rogue was actually kind of grateful. It was nice to see someone again and be assured she wasn't the only x-man not helping to find David. "Hi," Rogue said, confused by Kitty's silence.

"Hi," she said, sitting down in the other arm chair next to her.

"Somethin' wrong?"

"No, I suppose not," Kitty answered. Rogue put down her book on her leg as Kitty curled her legs under her in the chair. She was looking down, avoiding looking at Rogue.

"There's nothing going on between you and Kurt is there?"

"No, not at all," she said quickly. "I mean, well there's stuff going on but not bad-"

"Kitty," Rogue growled, "I do see him like a brother."

"Do you feel it Marie?"

"Feel what?"

"That baby."

"It doesn't kick yet if that's what you mean."

"No, I mean," she sighed. "I can feel the difference between myself and people I phase," Kitty told her. "And sometimes, when it's just me, I phase without thinking. And I'm afraid- Rogue, what if I got pregnant and then I accidently phased myself and not the baby?" Rogue's eyes widened as she looked at Kitty. She'd never thought of that. When it had come to thinking about future kids it was always herself she found thinking of as having the difficult time, not Kitty.

"Are you?" Rogue began. Kitty shook her head wildly.

"We talked about it but when I told him about that idea we decided to wait and see if we'd be willing to risk it," she answered, looking down. "Jean really does have it easier you know? Seriously, if Professor Xavier's dream ever comes true and humans and mutants live together in peace, then there's going to have to be a separate doctor for pregnant mutants. Think about it. What happens if Rayne transforms? Or Amara turns to fire? Or-"

Rogue nodded. "I see your point." A vague smile appeared on her face.

"What?"

"Rayne. Raising puppies."

"She did have that thing going with Sam for a while. What if they had stayed together?" Kitty laughed. Rogue closed her eyes in dismay. "Rocketing puppies!"

"Do you think powers work that way?" Rogue asked worriedly. "That they come directly from the parents." Kitty shrugged.

"It didn't for Pietro and Wanda. It did for Theresa." Kitty looked up at her. "Maybe that's it Rogue."

"What's it?"

"Why you're still pregnant. Maybe the baby has your powers. They're cancelling out."

"Then why'd mine turn back on?"

"I don't know."

"Well," Kitty said, getting up and sitting down next to Rogue, "I guess you'll find out, won't you."

"I'm hopin' it turns out that well."

"You've already gotten a lot further than anyone thought you would. You can hold out for a while more," Kitty replied with a grin. Rogue rolled her eyes.

"If I can, you could," Rogue told her. Kitty smiled again.

"So what's the book that you won't let Remy see? Smutty romance?"

Rogue shook her head and pulled off the cover she had made with a piece of typing paper. "Ten Ways to Win at Poker," she read. "I'll beat him yet."

"You play poker a lot? What kind?" Kitty asked. Rogue just smiled and went back to reading, her hand settling over her stomach. Kitty laughed and then started to read over her shoulder. Rogue shoved her away into the arm of the loveseat making Kitty stumbled over the edge, laughing. That was when Kurt walked into the room.

"What's going on?" he asked as Kitty got to her feet.

"Hey, Kurt. Wanna play poker?" she asked.

"What?"

"Come on!" she said, grabbing one of his hands. "I promise to make up for barging into your home overnight, Marie. I'll make breakfast tomorrow." Rogue nearly dropped the book she was holding in fright. "No I can make breakfast food, seriously," she said, while leaving. "Muffins are my specialty."

**Okay, so I'm finished with that whole Kurtty thing although, I admit, this one had a lot more Romy. It's fun to make them argue! Hopefully I did their characters right. I did soften Rogue a little but I figure she's grown up. **

**Also, I know I didn't do much with accents (Kurt's minimal Rogue/Sam/Remy) but for one thing I don't know how to write them very well and I know that if not written well they can get rather confusing!**

**Opinions are always welcome, even if they're bad so please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own X-men Evolution or anything to do with Marvel or the WB. I'm just playing with the characters.**

**This chapter takes place about a year after the last one. Rogue and Remy have moved out of the mansion and into their own house in Tennessee.**

"Well would you look at that. The kid's sittin' up," Logan commented as he came in the door. Rogue smiled over at him as she stood up from the oversized arm chair across the room from her son, Brandon.

"You let him in?" she asked.

"I wasn't about to leave him out in the cold, chére."

"I wasn't talkin' about Logan, Remy," she said, raising an eyebrow. Brandon eyed Logan while sitting on the ground, leaned against a pad in the shape of a letter "C" and chewing on a set of plastic keys.

"See what I have to put up with," Remy sighed to Logan.

"I'm on her side, Cajun," Logan told him, his eyes studying Brandon as much as the six month old was studying him.

"You should have known what you were gettin' into before you married me anyway," Rogue said, looking smugly at Remy as she stood with her arms crossed over her chest, her legs braced at shoulder width apart. Remy glared teasingly and then hurried forward and grabbed Rogue suddenly by the waist, pulling her off the ground and spinning her in a circle. She squealed in surprise and then slapped him playfully, her bare hand falling against his cheek with a light noise then brushing down his face gently. Remy pulled her closer to him.

"All right, I lived through seein' you argue 'round the mansion and I was fine with seein' you kiss at the weddin' but I'm not about to stand by and let you shamefully flirt in front of me and your own son," Logan spoke up.

"And how exactly were you imaginin' we got our son?" Remy asked Logan, still not letting go of Rogue. Very much against her will she felt her face growing hot. A look up at Logan saw that much the same thing was happening to him. He was looking down but the brief glance Rogue got of him showed a very red face. Over the years Logan had taken in many of the girls as a father figure. Rogue had been one of them. Her stomach twisted. Sure she knew Logan knew what must have happened for her to get pregnant but pointing it out just felt awkward.

"I was tryin' not to imagine that," Logan growled. Remy snorted seeing both Rogue and Logan's embarrassment. Rogue glared at him and pulled sharply away, breaking the hold his arms had over her waist.

"Gab!" Brandon interrupted the silence when he dropped his keys, drool running down the corner of his mouth. Rogue kneeled down next to him and grabbed a Kleenex from a box on the table, wiping it away. He began babbling to her and she lightly brushed her hand along his soft cheek, lightly smiling. It still shocked her sometimes in the middle of the night, waking up and hearing him cry. She had only ever imagined herself as a mother years ago when she was in early elementary school and played with dolls, long before her powers showed up. And as Hank had said, the fact that she'd had a baby at all was a miracle.

Brandon had her power of absorption. It had been shown up almost immediately after his conception, cancelling out Rogue's until Brandon's mind was more developed, the part that controlled his abilities. As of yet, Brandon seemed to have no conscious control of his power but he did have more control than Rogue had initially had. Unconsciously he turned off his powers toward his parents. By the time his powers had begun to turn off Rogue's body had developed the same resistance to Brandon that he naturally had toward her. So for the last six months of her pregnancy her powers had worked normally. For all intents and purposes, she had a normal pregnancy. And she was glad that Brandon's unconscious control had stayed and extended to Remy. Rogue shuddered to think of what would happen if the baby took some of Remy's powers. Hank wanted to do a mind scan on Brandon's brain when he was older to see how exactly he "knew" when he was being touched by Rogue or Remy. Even when they picked him up in sleep he didn't take their powers.

"Gagula!" Brandon said again, lifting his arms to be picked up. Rogue pulled him into her arms and settled him on her hip, noticing that Logan was watching her.

"You want to hold him?" she asked, her eyes meeting Logan's dark ones. Nervously Logan held out his hands and Rogue shook her head. "Put your motorcycle gloves back on," she instructed before beginning to rummage through a large bin next to the doorway, pulling out a pair of small mittens and slipping them over Brandon's hands. By that time Logan had obediently pulled his motorcycle gloves on and Rogue handed Brandon over. The baby dangled in his arms for a moment, legs kicking at the air. Remy laughed and walked over to him.

"You've gotta pull him closer to you," he instructed, gently taking a hold of Brandon from behind and moving him closer to Logan's side. Logan nodded, silently and positioned the baby on his hip as Rogue had held him. Remy stepped back, glancing over the short, gruff man holding the six-month-old baby.

"He's gotten a lot bigger since last time," Logan muttered. "Doesn't fit in the crook of my arm anymore."

"Oh he'll fit but he doesn't like it as much anymore unless he's gettin' a bottle," Remy informed him.

"Dabalac," Brandon agreed, reaching for Logan's hair with sleeves tucked in tightly under his mittens. He giggled as he reached the top of Logan's head and began to yank it.

"Brandon!" Rogue scolded.

"He's okay. It'll grow right back," Logan said, still somewhat in amazement over the tiny creature that was in his arms. Rogue almost had to laugh. Remy certainly was doing just that. He had ducked behind Rogue and was trying to control his snorting as though that could actually hide him from Logan's sensitive hearing.

"What do you think is so funny, Cajun?" Logan growled. Brandon laughed again.

"Just the tough Wolverine holding un bébé," he laughed, coming out from behind Rogue. Logan glared.

* * *

Logan stayed the rest of the day and into the night. At ten that night Brandon was long in bed and Rogue was half asleep, leaning on Remy as her eyes flickered heavily. Her head was resting on Remy's shoulder. She heard Logan laugh looking over at her and she brought her head up a little. "I'm tired," she muttered, looking over at him. "You try taking care of a six-month-old. They can be annoying little creatures if you want to know the truth. Love him to death but at least once a day I want to scream," she told him honestly. Remy's hand moved up and down her shoulder. Logan chuckled. Her ears perked as she heard the phone ring.

"I got it," Remy said sleepily, moving his arm from around Rogue's.

"Non, I'm closer," she murmured, getting to her feet. She trampled over toward the phone as Remy and Logan began to talk again. "Hello?" she asked, beginning to pace the room. "Kurt? What are you callin' for? Isn't it like," she looked up at the clock and bit her lip, "two in the morn- Kurt?" she asked as he began to babble too quickly for her to understand. She paced past Remy and he reached out for her waist and pulled her down next to him. To his surprise she didn't try and scoot away. "Kurt!" she said again. Logan and Remy flinched; she had squealed loudly right in Remy's ear and across from Logan's sensitive ears.

"What's goin' on with you?" Logan snarled, pressing his hands to his ears. Rogue shook her head to tell him she couldn't answer. She paused for a while only making quiet "ahuh"s every once in a while, letting Logan and Remy's ears recover.

"Okay," Rogue finally said. "Bye then Kur-" She shook her head and rolled her eyes. "He hung up on me," she told Logan and Remy as she got up to hang up the phone. Turning away from them for a second she let a smile cross her face before turning back, her face steady.

"What's going on?" Logan asked, a hint of worry on his voice. Kitty had a place in his heart very close to the place for Rogue's.

"Kurt's got a new girl," she said glumly as she sunk into the spot next to Remy again. Logan jumped to his feet, his hands flexing, one of his claws coming out.

"Did I hear that right?" he growled. Remy sat up straighter, his eyes intent on Rogue.

"I wouldn't of ever thought Kurt would do such a thing," he said softly.

"Believe it," Rogue sighed.

"I think I'm going to be leaving. I need to get across the ocean and have a little chat with Kurt," Logan huffed.

"You wouldn't hurt him would you?" Rogue asked, making her eyes go wide.

"Tell you what, Marie," he said with a slight sneer. "If I find out the girl's a telepath who's gotten inside his head, I'll hurt her instead."

"But you'd hurt Kitty so badly if you did," Rogue told him.

"She doesn't know yet?" Remy asked, in shock. "Kurt's telling you and Kitty doesn't-"

"Oh she knows," Rogue told them. She looked up at Logan meeting his eyes and keeping her face as straight as possible. "And I'm sure she'd be very upset if you hurt her daughter."

"Her da…" Logan faded, sitting back down, his claws coming back in.

"They have a little girl. Her name's Gabrielle Katherine."

"How's Kitty?" Logan asked still looking somewhat bewildered.

"She's fine. She can phase again apparently. She couldn't phase anything but her torso after she got pregnant."

"What's she look like?" Remy asked curiously as he regained his normal lazy appearance, leaning back against the couch.

"You know what Kitty looks like," she answered, rolling her eyes. "Brown hair, bright blue eyes-"

"Their daughter," Remy replied, glaring at her playfully over her head.

"No idea," Rogue sighed, settling in again against Remy's arm and bringing one leg across the other. "Kurt was talking so quickly I almost thought I was talking to Pietro." Slowly a light smile brushed her face. "I wasn't sure if he was more scared or excited."

Remy snorted. "I'll have to call him tomorrow."

"And tell him what?" Rogue asked.

"That he should be excited and he shouldn't be scared," he leaned his head back even further. "He should be terrified. After all, we all know the kind of trouble mutant girls get into. Ouch! Chére!"

**So this is the end this tale so to speak. I'll admit it, I actually intended for the end to be the last chapter but, um, I realized I didn't say it was the end so I made up a chapter further. Anyway, I'm thinking of making and posting a kind of sequel to this one about when Xavier comes back and wants to get teachers for his school again. So at any rate, I'm sorry this chapter wasn't too good. I'd still like reviews to hear what you think. I'm not Jean or Professor Xavier. I can't read your mind!**


End file.
